Home for Christmas (One More Time)
by DeeJay
Summary: My version of the last scene.


Home for Christmas (One More Time)

by DeeJay

Author's Note: The photograph featured at the midpoint of the show was displayed on the fireplace mantel in one episode.

Nick stood alone in the parlor at Plumfield. The children had gone to bed long ago and Rob had fallen asleep on the divan. Jo finally awakened him and took him upstairs to be tucked into bed. Nick was left with his thoughts.

He absentmindedly tended the fire, silently reliving the unlikely events of the past two weeks. He had nearly been hung for a murder he didn't commit while trying to protect his brother whom he had wrongly assumed guilty of the crime. "It almost turned out very different," he shuddered to himself. It was good to be home.

He eyed the photograph on the mantelpiece and picked it up. One by one, he considered each person pictured there and thought about how important they had become in his life. Rob's words echoed in his head. "I love you both," he had said just before Jo took him up to bed.

Nick's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "I've always liked that picture, too." He was a little startled to see Jo standing at his side. He had been unaware of her return to the room. "Family," she said simply. "Family," Nick repeated as he returned the picture to the mantel.

Nick placed his hands lightly on Jo's shoulders. She instincitvely returned his embrace. "Jo, I want to thank you for standing by me through this whole trial. I'm sorry for what I put you through."

"Nick," Jo began.

"No, Jo." It was obvious he needed to continue. "I was jus' thinkin' about helpin' Ben. But I ended up hurting you and everyone at Plumfield." Jo looked into Nick's eyes and saw his heart. She softly replied, "We're you're family now, too, Nick."

"I know. I guess I'm still getting used to that." Nick looked away. He seemed to be searching for the right words to express himself. "All my life it's always been jus' me and Ben. And I felt like I had to be responsible for protectin' him."

"I admire your courage and your loyalty of Ben," was Jo's reply.

"But Jo, things are changin'. There's more to think about now. There's you and all the kids," Nick continued. He combed his fingers through his hair and collected his courage. "Ben's my brother -" he began. Before continuing his sentence, Nick softly touched Jo's cheek. He looked directly into her eyes. "Ben's my brother, but you're the woman I love."

Jo could feel herself blush and she didn't try to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you, too, Nick," Jo responded with a whisper. "I was so afraid of losing you!" They clung to each other as Jo's emotions spilled out with her tears. Jo thought of the loss she had suffered when Fritz died and held tightly to Nick. She had not dared to think she would love again and now the thought of how Nick had nearly been hung caused her to tremble. Their eyes met. They kissed deeply.

"Hey," Nick soothed after a time. "It's Christmas and I almost forgot to give you your present."

"Me, too," Jo replied through her tears and laughter. "Although having you home is present enough for me."

Nick went to the corner of the room where he found what he had hidden earlier. He produced an object wrapped in a small blanket and handed it to Jo. "Merry Christmas!" he said. Jo opened the package to find a beautifully hand carved picture frame with Rob's likeness inside. The back of the frame held this inscription:

_Property of Jo Bhaer, Plumfield_

_Mother, Writer, Teacher_

"It's lovely, Nick!" was all Jo could manage. "Thank you." She kissed him lightly.

"Now it's my turn," said Jo. "Remember when I was trying to finish Mr. Jenkins' book?" Nick nodded. "I thought I was no longer able to write, but you encouraged me, Nick. You helped me to keep going." Jo took a deep breath before continuing. "I've started a new book, Nick. I've only written the first two chapters, but I sent them to my publisher and he liked them. I think I'll be able to finish it this time. I've written the dedication for my book and it's my present to you." She sheepishly held out a stack of papers bound by a bright, red ribbon.

"Jo, my readin's not so good yet, but I'll try," Nick answered as he untied the sash. Nick found Jo's words and handled them with quiet emotion:

_This book is dedicated to Nick Riley_

_who has encouraged me and brought love back into my life_

And so he had.


End file.
